


headless, heartfelt

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: JujuRotfuchs (yours-julie) small fics & requests/prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: All Yuri wants to do, despite having tried to distract himself, is to fall back into Otabek's arms. He doesn't know that he will get his chance sooner than expected, nor that it's Otabek who needs someone to hold onto this time.





	headless, heartfelt

 

Yuri unlocked his apartment door with cold fingers, having trouble finding the keyhole in the darkness of the dim lit hallway. The strap of his skating bag cut painfully into his shoulder from how heavy it was. After Yakov’s millionth lecture, Yuri had finally cleaned out his locker today and taken all of his dirty training clothes home. When he finally managed to push the door open, he stumbled through it, a curtain of his own light hair blocking his vision for a moment before the door clicked shut behind him again. Without his cat in sight, Yuri threw his bag into the corner, followed by his boots. He only realized that there was artificial light coming from the living room, the second his shoes landed on a pair of boots that certainly don’t belong to him.

_What kind of burglar takes his shoes off by the door?_ Was Yuri’s first thought, then his heart started racing. Regretting that he made so much noise this far, he now silently tiptoes into the kitchen and drew a big knife out of the block. Heading silently towards the living room, Yuri made no noise until he peeked around the corner, eyes falling first on his couch.  
  
A second later, the knife clattered to the floor and Yuri’s heart started racing for a different reason.  
  
„Beka?“ Yuri shrieked out just as Potya woke from his nap on Otabek’s lap to sleepily blink at his noisy owner and yawn.  
  
Yuri had to swallow. He hadn’t seen Otabek in months. When he’d stayed here in St. Petersburg with Yuri over the summer…things had been different between them. Eyes had lingered longer, fingers bad brushed too often to considered accidentally and Yuri’s heart…All summer, Yuri had waited for something to happen and only on the last night of Otabek’s stay, they’d finally clashed and stumbled into bed together. It made parting the next day all the more painful and Yuri’s confusion and feelings for Otabek grew into something that was too big to discuss over the phone.  
  
Meaning that they hadn’t discussed anything. Sure, they were talking, joking and that somehow lead them into acting like nothing had happened, so they brushed it aside. Which felt oh so wrong and painful but then the skating season started again and both of them were busy and exhausted all the time, putting their focus on other things.  
  
Yuri should’ve been happy that nothing had changed between them, that they hadn’t ruined their friendship, that they could still be best friends. But Yuri was mostly confused and sad whenever he thought about what could’ve happened between him and Otabek, if only they hadn’t swept their night under a rug.  
The truth was that Yuri missed Otabek more than anything whenever the ice wasn’t distracting him and he had planned on telling Otabek just that…he just hadn’t figured out yet _when_ or _how_.  
  
And now Otabek was sitting on his couch in St. Petersburg, cuddling his cat like nothing had happened…and looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  
  
„Beka?“ Yuri asked again, voice softer this time as he slowly approached. Something wasn’t right with his friend and as much as Yuri would’ve liked to curse and hiss and yell at this confusing situation between them, being there for his friend was more important now. With careful hands, Yuri took Potya from Otabek and sat him down on the ground before climbing onto the couch next to Otabek, eying him worryingly. „Hi.“ He said.  
  
Otabek swallowed and licked his lips, eyes still somewhat sad. „Yuri…I missed you.“  
  
Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. „You missed me?“ His thoughts were running wild. „Is everything okay? What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming?“  
  
Otabek shook his head. „I didn’t…knew that I would visit. I just, I missed you, okay? I wanted to _see_ you.“  
  
Yuri probably looked like an owl. „But you’re okay? You’re not hurt? No one died or something horrible like that?“ As happy as it made Yuri that Otabek had apparently run off to Russia spontaneously to see him, he had to make sure first that his friend was okay.  
  
Otabek shook his head again, biting his lip. „No nothing horrible like that.“ He took a deep breath. „But I’ve been feeling down and stressed recently, unable to really focus and you…I just wanted to see you.“ He looked at uncertainly to Yuri through thick lashes.  
  
„You scared me half to death, Beka. I thought you were an axe-murderer.“  
  
„I’m sorry.“ He said and did look sheepish. „I shouldn’t have burst in here without telling you, right? I still had your spare keys from last summer and…“ There he left the sentence unfinished, cheeks reddening slightly at the memories of the last time they’d been together.  
  
„Don’t be an idiot,“ Yuri said, refusing to make this any awkward. „You always welcome here with me.“  
  
Otabek smiled at him then, _really_ smiled at him and for the first time, Yuri properly realized that his best friend was really sitting on his couch. „You’re actually here.“ Yuri whispered, feeling a swarm of butterflies invading his stomach.  
  
„I am. Hi.“  
  
„Hi.“ Yuri laughed and threw himself into Otabek’s arms, squishing a few of his organs and ungracefully halfway sliding onto his lap.  
  
Otabek responded to his hug by squeezing him unusually tight, keeping his arms firmly around Yuri and burying his nose in his messy hair. Yuri pressed himself closer, feeling a little confused but got quickly distracted by Otabek’s trembling breaths hitting his neck.  
  
„Beka?“ Yuri asked carefully, raising one hand to run it through Otabek’s thick dark hair. „Beka, are you okay?“  
  
It took him a moment to answer. „I missed you.“ His voice sounded breathy and a little sad. Yuri couldn’t see his face since he hid it in the crook of his neck but the tremble in his words was enough to understand that something wasn’t okay. „I missed you so much.“ Otabek choked out.  
  
„I missed you too.“ Yuri said a little helplessly. Usually, he was the one with the emotional outbursts and Otabek was there to calm him down again. He’d never seen his friend like this before.  
  
Otabek didn’t answer him, only breathed against his skin and held him close.  
  
„Beka? Will you look at me? Please? Yuri combed his fingers through Otabek’s hair in a way he hoped to be calming and made sure to talk gently. Otabek had thick skin so if he was this upset, Yuri really didn’t want to make it any worse.  
  
Multiple anxious heartbeats later, Otabek slowly lifted his head from Yuri’s neck but kept his eyes cast down. Yuri still saw that they were red, his lashes a little wet even. The sight made his heart jump painfully. Without thinking, Yuri cupped each side of Otabek’s face in his hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. God, he had missed him too.  
  
„You’re so sad, Beka. What can I do?“  
  
Otabek simply shook his head, brushing his own fingers over Yuri’s back.  
  
„Why didn’t you say anything about feeling so upset? I would’ve been there for you.“  
  
„You’re here for me now.“  
  
„I always wanna be there for you. I want to do anything I can to prevent you from ever feeling like this.“  
  
„Then you would have to always be with me.“ Otabek said quietly and finally looked up at him, a storm of emotions swirling in his dark eyes. Yuri felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and into Otabek’s hands.  
  
„You really missed me that much? Is that really the only reason you’re here?“ Now his voice sounded breathy too.  
  
„I’m not sure if my Russian is good enough to tell you just how much I missed you, Yuri. I _needed_ to see you, don’t you understand?“  
  
A small part of Yuri was scared that he was reading all the signs wrong but the bigger part of him understood perfectly well because he felt the same. Without another word, Yuri leaned forward and kissed Otabek. It was a desperate press of lips, his hands still cupping Otabek’s face.  
  
„I missed you too. Don’t think I didn’t miss you, don’t you dare.“ Yuri said against his hot lips. Then he kissed him again, a little lighter this time, moving his mouth against his more gently. Otabek’s fingers dug into his back as he did so, rumpling his shirt up.

Kissing Otabek made his head spin and his stomach fill with nervous happiness. It made his hands shake slightly whenever Otabek responded to the movements of his lips and breathed hotly inside his mouth. All Yuri could smell was Otabek’s spicy cologne, all the could taste were the spicy mints that Otabek liked so much and that made his mouth tingle.  
  
There was no reason to worry that Otabek would pull back from their kiss, not with the way he chased after Yuri’s mouth and still, Yuri’s heart was almost anxiously fluttering with the fear that this might be over too soon again. He didn’t want to part from Otabek again, didn’t want him to fly home again and leave Yuri with a yearning in his chest that made him want to do something dumb and reckless, like following him all the way to Almaty just to breathe the same air as him.  
Maybe Yuri should’ve been surprised by the force of his feelings for Otabek but he wasn’t. He’d done a good job at distracting himself in the past months but he wasn’t dumb, what he felt for Otabek couldn’t be swept away for a second time. He didn’t want to do that, this time he wouldn’t let Otabek go before they talked about this.  
  
Beneath him, Otabek panted against Yuri’s mouth, tugged at his lips with his teeth and run his hands through Yuri’s hair with a desperation that made Yuri wonder if Otabek too, was afraid that this might be over again in a heartbeat. Yuri wanted to pull away, just for a second, to let him know that he wasn’t going anywhere, that there was nowhere he’d rather be, but he couldn’t bring himself to part from Otabek for even a second. So he let his hands wander just as freely, letting them glide over hard muscles and hot skin, pushing fabric and clothes out of the way.  
  
They ended up sprawled on the couch, Yuri on his back and Otabek hovering over him while they tried to get rid of the last of their clothes, both wordlessly agreeing that they wanted nothing but rapid heartbeats between them. The first time they’d done this, it had been exciting and awkward, overwhelming and a little embarrassing but nevertheless they’d been so comfortable with each other that they’d just fit together perfectly.  
  
Now they sunk back into the same comfortable intimacy they felt towards each other while they got dizzier with every kiss, felt hotter with every touch against naked skin. Yuri felt a pull towards Otabek’s body like he was magnetic, wanting to press himself as closely as possible until all he could see, feel, smell and touch was Otabek. There was no rush behind their movements, no need to hurry and yet there was a hunger growing inside them that demanded them to take things further.  
  
When Yuri’s lips finally slid from Otabek’s, they only did so Yuri could kiss down his jaw and neck while Otabek traced his fingers over Yuri’s naked thighs, counting fading bruises from practice.  
  
„You know that I didn’t just come here for this, right? I don’t want you to think that this is the only thing I’m after.“ He whispered in a rough voice, words shaking a little when Yuri licked over his collar bones.  
  
„You said you missed me.“ Yuri purred, running his hands over Otabek’s board shoulders.  
  
„I did.“ Lowering himself again so he covered most of Yuri’s body with his own.  
  
„You said you wanted to be with me.“ Yuri’s belly was doing somersaults when their hips rubbed against each other, skin burning hot and prickling with want.  
  
„Always.“ Otabek breathed and put his lips on Yuri’s shoulder, kissing down the curve.  
  
„You said you needed me. You said you wanted to see me.“ Yuri half-moaned, rolling his hips up against Otabek, tightening his arms around him to keep him close.  
  
Otabek’s answer was a groan before he searched for Yuri’s lips again, kissing them swollen before he allowed Yuri to pull back again. And then Yuri placed his hands on Otabek’s chest and gently pushed him back and away from him. Otabek was so caught off guard and drunk with pleasure that he followed without resistance until his back softly hit the couch and he was the one laying down.  
  
It took Yuri a heartbeat to follow and crawl over him, kissing his way up Otabek’s body as he did so. Otabek looked at him with hazy eyes that widened when Yuri, naked as he was born, sat himself down in Otabek’s lap, straddling him so his heavenly ass was pressed right against his arousal.  
  
„Then let me show you how much _I_ missed you. How much _I_ want to be with you.“ Yuri said and wrapped his arms back around Otabek’s shoulders, feeling how his larger hands slid around his waist to settle _very_ low on his back.  
  
Yuri looked into Otabek’s glazed chocolate eyes before leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss, feeling how Otabek’s hands already wandered lower. He felt how Otabek opened his mouth to let his tongue slip inside and just then, Yuri rolled his hips down again, letting his ass rub sensually over Otabek’s hard length and swallowed the groan that came from his lips.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt that has gotten a little longer than expected. Whoops? Hope you enjoyed nevertheless. Come talk to me on Tumblr @ yours-julie
> 
> Be a doll and leave kudos and a comment? <3


End file.
